Destined to be
by Extacy
Summary: Rogue was adopted by Mystique when she first got her power.Now she is a trained thief yet she still can't control her powers.What happens when she is send to steal a joule from the elusive Remy LeBeau king of thieves but he steals her heart insted


Rogue was adopted by Mystique when she first got her power. She's now part of the teams at the institution created by Prof X, Mystique and Magneto after the incident with Apocalypse yet she still can't fully control her powers. But what happens when she is sent on a mission to steal a valuable joule from the elusive Remy LeBeau king of the thieves guilt but instead has her heart stolen by the thief himself?  
  
Rain pounded on the office window like small pebbles being thrown at it. It had rained like that for several days and by the looks of the sky blocked by heavy clouds, there was still more rain to come.  
  
The room was spacious enough to serve its purpose well. The furnishing consisted of a large black desk placed in front of the window with a red leather, rotating chair behind it. Navy blue carpeting hid the floor completely and in front of the desk were two red armchairs facing each other and a black leather sofa facing the desk with a glass coffee table in front of it. Overall, the room had a very modern, futuristic look but at the same time it wasn't welcoming, instead it had a cool tense atmosphere.  
  
Someone sat in the chair behind the desk. The chair was turned around to face the window so that if you entered the room you would never see the person or sense that they were there. The silence was broken by a curt knock on the double doors and before the person in the office could even answer, the doors flew open and a petite girl walked in. She had auburn hair that hung just above her shoulders, and two shocks of platinum white framed her face. Her skin was the color of ivory making her look almost like a ghost but the whole look was pulled together by her stunning pools of emerald that were her eyes.  
  
But really, a mask of dark makeup hid her beauty. Black eyeliner and a thick layer of purple eye shadow framed her stunning eyes taking away some of their beauty and dimming the sparks within, and her lips were painted with a dark shade of purple gloss. She wore a simple black shirt with the Ramones sign on it, a black leather jacket that hung right above her hips was thrown over the t-shirt, dark blue jeans that hugged her curves perfectly, and she had a pair black Gucci pumps. There was a silver chocker around her neck and another chain with a Gothic cross, hung below it.  
  
Even though young, the girl had a regal air surrounding her as she entered the room with her. She sat down on the black loveseat and crossed her legs.  
  
"Yah wanted ta see meh?" she asked rhetorically in a rich southern accent.  
  
"Yes, I have a mission for you." Stated the person behind the desk revealing that it was a woman. Her voice was powerful and hinted a dominant nature.  
  
"Ah can't believe yah. Yah promised that mah last mission would beh tha last one evah!" said the girl hinting more then irritation in her voice.  
  
"Yes, yes I know I did and I was going to keep my promise but then something came up." Said the woman in a calm voice. Her back was still turned.  
  
"Oh really, why can't yah jus' send someone else, huh? Ah mean there's tones of otha choices ain't there?" she said in an angry voice.  
  
"That's a fair point but this is a hard mission and you're the only one that I believe should be able to handle it, Rogue." Said the woman finally addressing her by her name, "And yes I promise that this will definitely be the last one...for now."  
  
"Ah'm flatered that yah think ah'm the only one that can handle it but what exactly do yah mean bah 'foh now'?" asked the girl that had been addressed as Rogue.  
  
"Yes for now! Rogue you have to understand you're the best I have, ever since I adopted you I trained you to be the best and that's exactly what you turned out to be. You have to understand that there's basically no one in this whole part of the institution who has perfected combat and stealth in such a way as youn not even the Wolverine!" said the woman with a frustrated voice, she then took a deep breath and turned around. She had shocking aqua blue skin and fiery red hair that contrasted perfectly with her skin. She wore a black Channel suit and black stilettos and everything about her send off an aura of supreme control.  
  
"Rogue, because of your powers you have learned to balance your body and mind perfectly therefore giving you great concentration abilities. I know how hard it has always been for you to try and control your power and it still is but you have to understand that the only way to keep everything in balance is by continuing your training until your power is FULLY under control." Said the blue woman.  
  
"Yeah, yeah Ah know, ah've gotten this talk a million tahmes(times) before but Ah don't undahstand what it has ta do with this job. Yah promised that it would beh ovah but Ah guess Ah do owe yah to a certain degree, Mystique." said Rogue trying as best as she could to keep calm.  
  
"I'm glad you see it that way. The objective of the mission is relatively easy but getting there will be harder," said Mystique handing Rogue an envelope and a folder. She opened it and discovered that it contained her new ID, passport, plain ticket, some money and a credit card under her new name – Jade Harper. She arched a perfect eyebrow at the odd name but let it pass, and continued inspecting the ticket.  
  
"Hmmm first class ta N'Awlens?" she asked looking back up at Mystique.  
  
"Yes that's where what you have to get is. But the mission you are doing isn't for me it is for someone that goes by the name of, hmm let me check," said Mystique looking at her computer screen, "Ah yes, the mission you are performing is for a Julian Bordeaux. Further details will be provided in folder. Your target is Remy LeBeau and your objective is to retrieve the Aqua Sapphire from somewhere inside the LeBeau mansion."  
  
"That sounds easy 'nough, one touch an' Ah absorb him, get in, get tha sapphire and then Ah'm out before he's even conscious again. What is he, one of those old, ridiculously rich geezers surrounded bah cats who nevah leaves his house, o' what?" sad Rogue with a snicker. Things were finally starting to look up and she got a free vacation too.  
  
"Again Rogue, it's not that easy mainly because LeBeau is a mutant as well and according to all the information that I have on him, his power renders him immune to your own. Also Mr. LeBeau is the guild master of what is known as the Thieves Guild of New Orleans. The whole thing is hidden quite well and Rogue let me tell you they are the best there is." Said Mystique with an icy voice. Her face was blank of any emotion as she said this, "So I really doubt that it will be as easy as you suspect. Stealing from the king of thieves and all, but I suppose that you now understand why I'm sending you and not another."  
  
Rogue simply nodded. She was still thinking about this guy immune to her powers. Wow the only human in the world that shoe wouldn't sent in a coma even if she did loose control and he was the enemy. She got up and started walking towards the door without another word.  
  
"Oh and Rogue, loose the Goth look while your there. LeBeau's a ladies man so I doubt he'll be impressed." Said Mystique with a mocking smile but Rogue only gave her the finger and slammed the door behind her before Mystique could say a thing.  
  
Hello everyone I'm back!!! Anywayz the other fic I posted I ended up messing it up because it was few completely different ideas merged into one and it just didn't go the way it was suppose to. Anywayz I got the idea for this fic after watching the heart breakers for like the twentieth time so yea. I'll continue if you think it has potential so please REVIEW!!! Oh and constructive criticism will be very much appreciated! 


End file.
